Syntheses of trimethylamine acrylimide are known to the art. For example, in Can. J. Chem., 45, 2625 (1967), the reaction of acrylyl chloride and N,N-dimethylhydrazine is reported. ##STR1##
However, yields from this reaction are generally reported as about 11% of trimethylamine acrylimide.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,800, issued Dec. 19, 1972, discloses the reaction of methyl acrylate and 1,1,1-trimethylhydrazinium chloride. ##STR2##
The process disclosed in Example XIV of the above-indicated patent is both impractical and uneconomical for large scale preparation on account of low yields (about 35.1%), long reaction time (7 hours), and the costly and tedious step of vacuum sublimation for isolation of the pure product.
A novel and simple process has now been found for the preparation of trimethylamine acrylimide.